Twist of Fate
by j'adore macabre
Summary: Over a year after Loki's attack, he appears in Tony's lab, broken and bruised from his punishment on Asgard. Now he's pregnant and mortal, yet Tony can't bring himself to turn him in and decides to help the fallen god as best he can. Warnings for implied rape, slash and mpreg. FrostIron
1. Chapter 1

_I've never written about superheroes or gods or mpreg. I thought I needed the challenge with something far out of my comfort zone. So, any constructive criticism or tips are greatly appreciated. _

Tony dragged a chair beside his bed and sat down heavily with a sigh. He leaned forward with his elbows digging into his thighs and scrubbed his face roughly with his hands.

"Jarvis, lights. Twenty percent."

The lights that had been glaring reduced to a tolerable glow, and Tony looked, really looked, at the god that slept fitfully under the thick blankets of his bed. There was blood staining his hands but he didn't know how to react to it, not yet. It had been over a year since Loki had attacked. There was no malicious intent or even residual hate but the sight of the god in his bed, albeit wounded, created conflicting feelings in Tony.

Pure exhaustion had driven Loki to sleep. He had fought it until he staggered forward. He would have fallen if Tony had not been there to catch him. Now, his brow furrowed and his hands clenched around fistfuls of the Barking Irons shirt Tony had dressed him in. The billionaire looked down at the digital reader on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had run it three times and each time it had come back positive. Loki was pregnant.

* * *

_Two hours earlier…_

The god had shoved himself as far into the corner of the lab as he could, knees drawn to his chest to hide his face. Tony hadn't even noticed him. It was the breathing that got his attention. It was a ragged inhale and wet stuttering exhale that made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. The billionaire turned in his seat, jumping up into a defensive stance when he recognized the rail-thin figure. But he noticed the blood smears on the wall and floor, the manacles still binding Loki's wrists to his waist. There was this instinctive knowledge that something was completely and horribly wrong, yet it wasn't his own safety he was worried for.

"Hey, Rudolph." Tony called out nervously. His heart hammered in his chest as he shuffled forward to kneel close to the other man.

"Should I alert the others, Sir?" Jarvis' ethereal voice echoed through the room.

"No, hold on a bit." Tony replied. He reached out the lightly brush his fingertips across the other's knees

Loki looked up, his eyes wide and constricting in the harsh light of the lab. His mouth began to open to let loose the scream building in his throat but he was stopped by the stitches that held his lips together. He leapt at Tony, hands straining and manacles cutting into the tender flesh of his wrists. The billionaire caught him in his arms even though the god struggled to tear at him with frantic frenzy. Tony grabbed Loki's wrists and felt the rapid pulse beneath his fingertips. And he saw himself in those wide eyes. It was the him right after his escape, after his capture in Afghanistan.

The billionaire called the other's name in a voice just under a yell. "I won't hurt you, I won't." He promised. "Nothing's going to hurt you here."

Loki fell against him, exhausted and struggling with a hacking cough through the stitches. The god was far thinner than before, bordering on skeleton-esque with dark circles rimming his eyes. Blood had run down from his scalp to dry in streaks across his face.

Loki's face twisted in pain, sweat beading on his forehead. He used Tony to pull himself upright and staggered back against the wall, leaving a blood smear on the white wall when he shifted. He flinched as Tony took a step closer.

"Let me get…those off." Tony gestured around his mouth.

Loki's eyes flashed with distrust, his hands clenched into malformed fists, but he took a tumbling step toward the billionaire. A groan passed through the stitches.

Tony had to carry Loki in his arms to an empty lab table, the god's head nestled in the crook of his neck and the stitches scratching at the sensitive skin. It wasn't even an effort to carry him the short distance.

Gently laying the god on the cool metal table, Tony then grabbed a pair of scissors and dragged a chair to the head of the table. Loki flinched slightly, nostrils flaring and wrists straining against the short chains for a brief second when Tony laid a steadying hand on the side of his face. With the soft hum of machines in the background, the billionaire brought the tip of the scissors to hover near the swollen lips. He cut the thread, absentmindedly stroking the prominent cheekbone gently with the callous pad of his thumb until the last thread had been cut. Loki opened his mouth slowly, his breath ragged and wet.

"Don't talk yet." Tony ordered, avoiding eye contact. He grabbed tweezers he had used to pick shrapnel out of his suit and began to remove the threads. They were coated with pus and blood, making it a painstakingly long process.

Once he was finished, the billionaire laid his hands to either side of the god's face, the skin hot to his touch, and asked, "What happened?"

"As-Asgard. No…magic" Loki's voice was somewhere between a strained whisper and pained growl. He tried to move his tender lips as little as possible. A sudden hacking cough was quickly followed by a moan.

"Talk about family values." Tony murmured. "Hey, whoa what are you doing?"

Loki had turned on his side to push himself upright with an elbow. He swayed where he sat, his eyes fluttering.

"No more." Loki's head lolled forward until his chin came to rest on his chest and his eyes drifted close.

"No more what? Loki, hey, wake up." Stark grasped the other's arms as he began to slowly fall forward.

The god's eyes flew open and he jerked out of his hands. The soft clank of the chains echoed around the room.

"No more what?" The billionaire asked again.

Loki's hands went to his stomach, clenching into fists above the tattered clothing. He ducked his head so his long hair obscured his face. "Don't…hurt me."

"I won't. I…Does Thor know you're here?"

"No." Loki slid off the table to Tony's cry of protest. "Not them too."

The god took a few determined yet trembling steps toward the door before he nearly fell to the ground. Tony lurched forward and held him close before he could hit the ground.

While Loki had given over to exhaustion, Tony carefully cut away the manacles and the tattered clothes. He recoiled at what lay beneath.

Bruises covered a significant portion of his body, accentuated by varies depths and degrees of cuts and burns. Blood was everywhere, dried in the crevices of his palms and beneath his fingernails. It outlined his spine and remained in an alarming degree in between his thighs. Tony pricked the god's finger to apply to drop of fresh blood to his computer's scanner.

Tony scanned the god for broken bones, finding a couple broken ribs and fingers, and a sprained knee. He cleaned the wounds, dressed them carefully. His fingers ghosted over the pale skin, fascinated yet horrified by the brutality. Finally, he dressed the god in his spare shirt and sweats before he gently picked Loki up in his arms again to carry him to the elevator.

"Top floor. No stops."

He couldn't go to Fury, not with this. Tony felt oddly responsible. He could remember the terror and the fury of being held captive in Afghanistan, and yet it didn't compare. This was torture, brutality and hatred etched in every cut and burn. Every bruise was a symbol of malicious intent. And it was true: there was no magic in Loki. The scans supported the god's claim that he was completely and utterly human.

"And pregnant." Tony groaned and held his head in his hands. "What the hell is going on?" He rubbed a hand vigorously over the stubble on his cheek and made a noise of frustration.

At the sound, Loki's eyes flew open and he sat upright, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He pushed himself out of Tony's reach, a hand held out in defense. A green glow radiated from his palm only to flicker and die.

"You really weren't kidding about the whole not having magic thing." Tony said easily as he leaned forward in his seat. "Why did you come here?"

Loki rose to a kneel, a sneer beginning on his lips as he tried to regain some semblance of his old self. He forgot the puncture wounds around his lips and winced.

"I didn't." His voice was still low and gravelly, like metal scraping on pavement.

Tony handed him a glass of water which he stared at with open suspicion.

"It's not poison." Stark said as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

There was a beat of silence then Loki handed the glass back, his eyes were red with exhaustion but still held that spark of rebellion. Stark rolled his eyes before he grabbed the glass to take a sip.

"I apologize." Loki said after a moment. He took the glass back and drank slowly. "It's not the first time…"

The god glanced at his splinted fingers, the fresh clothes hanging from his thin frame and lack of blood. "You shouldn't have—"

"I wanted to." Tony replied quickly. "You're pregnant. Did you know that? Which is weird because, well, you're _a guy_. Is that a god thing or a strictly _you_ thing? Though I guess congratulations are in order."

Hurt flashed in the other man's eyes for the briefest of seconds before he tamped it down and attempted a glare. "You must love this; Loki, the Fallen God, the Defiled Prince." He struggled to inhale. "This is what you wanted. You wanted my compliance, my subjugation."

Tony shook his head. "No, I don't want…I'm trying to help. I don't understand any of this. You shouldn't even be here, on Earth let alone the Tower, which I'll remind you, you threw me out of."

Loki's eyes were downcast. "You'd think me a liar if I tried to explain." He responded, voice halting. "I am sorry."

The billionaire watched as the god relaxed slightly, seeming to fold in on himself as his moved his hand over the soft fabric.

"Do you believe me a monster, Stark?" He asked suddenly and with genuine curiosity.

Stark hesitated, taken aback by the sudden question. "When I hated you, I guess I did. And now, I don't know."

"What of my children? I've watched my children taken away, called monsters before they were even born. I watched my son forced to murder his brother. So, take me to Fury or summon Thor if you must, but, if I survive this, not until my children are safely out of their reach. Let them have that." Loki swallowed thickly. "I…surrender myself to you, Stark."

Tony saw that he had poured all his energy into his plea, his eyes struggling to remain even cracked open. Stark climbed onto the massive bed and gently lowered Loki down to rest. Just as he opened his mouth to try and say something comforting, there was a crack of lightning so loud it rattled the windows.

"Blinds close." Tony called loudly as Loki reached for his arm.

"Don't tell him. _Please_. No more of my children. Not them as well."

Almost instinctively, the billionaire reached out and ran a hand gently over the other's arm.

"Alright. I won't tell him." Tony promised even as his stomach gave a nervous flutter.

"Sir, Thor has arrived in the rooftop." Jarvis' voice echoed softly around the room.

Tony rose to his feet as he replied, "Send him down to the rec room."

"Shall I keep an eye on your houseguest, Sir?"

Tony looked back to see Loki had fallen into another fitful rest. "If anything happens let me know. Discreetly though. Get the others into the rec room too."

He had to clean off first. Tony stopped at the bathroom and saw his haggard reflection in the mirror, the blood on his cheeks from when he rubbed them in exhaustion. He scrubbed quickly, jogging into the rec room to find the rest of the Avengers gathered in a semi-circle around Thor.

"What's going on? We gonna hold hands, sing Kumbayah?" The billionaire asked as he joined their group.

Thor turned to him, clutching Mjolnir so tightly his knuckles paled. "I am not here for sport, Stark. My brother has gone missing."

Clint's eyes narrowed and he fingered the hilt of his knife. "What makes you so sure he's on Earth?"

"I was to bring him here to serve out the rest of his punishment but he escaped me before we could land." Thor replied. "My father stripped him of his powers, but if you see him take care; his actions are unpredictable. He has grown …particularly aggressive."

"I can't wait to say 'hello'." Clint murmured, feigning surprise when Natasha threw a punch at his arm.

Tony stepped up and asked. "Why here? Weren't you the one that said Asgard would take care of him? Why pass him off to us?"

The god looked down but they could all see the pain flashing in his eyes. "My brother is not as he seems. When the AllFather took Loki's magic from him, he became mortal. He could no longer endure Asgradian justice. He bore it as best he could until…I begged my Father to bring him here while he had strength still left in him. He cannot be far."

"What'll you do with him? When you find him, what next?" Tony asked.

Thor's jaw clenched. "My brother will face your justice, whatever Fury wills in keeping with your laws."


	2. Chapter 2

_I've read all your reviews and I'm so very grateful. Thank you so much for making me feel like this is actually worth the time and effort. _

_~JM_

Tony found Loki propped up against the headboard, a pillow beneath his injured knee. He could hear the harsh breathing from the door.

"Knock, knock, sunshine." Stark called out. "I come bearing gifts." He held up a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a thin towel in one hand and a steaming mug in the other.

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion. "I do not understand your humor."

"You'll catch on." Tony pressed the steaming mug into the god's hand before he removed the blanket just enough to carefully place the frozen vegetables on the swollen knee. "After you finish your tea, we can run over to the kitchen, get something to eat."

"You need not mother me, Stark." The god's voice held a note of annoyance even as he couched piteously.

"I prefer to think of it as fathering. Besides, if I left you to your own devices you'd probably plan on taking over the world."

"Then my children would inherit a glorious kingdom." Loki replied before he took a sip from the steaming mug. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Tony's stunned expression. "I jest, Stark. You can kee—"

Loki stopped suddenly, a hand going to the slight bump in his stomach. Tony could see the green eyes go dark, the brow knit and the tongue poke out from between swollen lips as if he was deep in concentration.

"What's wrong?" Stark asked, worry coloring his voice. He sat on the edge of the bed, just inches from the god.

When Loki didn't reply, Tony touched his arm lightly. Loki flinched violently, spilling the tea on himself. He hissed a curse in a language Tony did not recognize, a guttural sound emanating from deep in his throat.

Tony gave his own curse as he fanned tea off his hand. "Sorry, I should have remembered." He said as he took the mug to set it on the floor.

A heavy silence fell suddenly and soft brown eyes met pain-dulled green.

"Barton told me," Loki said quietly, "of your friend's betrayal. I'm sorry."

Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because sometimes it is better not knowing who people really are. And I would never wish this on anyone."

All the memories of his capture came rushing back; the overwhelming smell of stale sweat and vomit, the fear he was going to die. But he could see the puncture wounds around Loki's mouth, the bruising on his neck. Without even thinking, Tony kissed him suddenly. It was a tender press of his lips to the god's forehead for a few brief seconds before he pulled back slightly. They stayed that way for a second, a paper thin distance between them, before Loki's arms came up hesitantly to wrap around Stark's neck, the fingers, though broken, working their way through the mussed hair. Tony wrapped an arm around the thin torso, careful of the broken body and weary of the life growing in the other's abdomen. The smell of spilt chamomile and vanilla tea enveloped them.

"I apologize. I-I don't know—" Loki began as he loosened his grip on the other man.

"You don't have to move." Tony said as he held him close. "It's alright, I get it."

Loki's breath hitched and he pulled back slightly. "You don't. You _can't_. I felt this life the second of their brutal conception. Three tiny bodies ready to grow inside _me, _and I used every power I had left to ensure their survival. They are my everlasting shame and joy."

Tony swallowed thickly. "So, triplets then. And I was just worried about how I'd cope with one."

There was a beat of silence. "_You_…?"

"I'm not the ideal choice but I thought, maybe…I don't know how to be a father, I'm barely a friend but I can help. You're the God of Chaos; you'll need help raising three of your kids."

Loki pulled away, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. "You're making sport of me. Do not taunt me, Stark; it is terrible enough I cannot be a father to my children."

Tony placed a hand on the side of his face to force him to meet his gaze. "I'm not. I want you to be there for them. Your children should have their father."

* * *

"I'll get you a wheelchair in the morning." Tony promised as he carried Loki to the kitchen's island and set him down at the high backed chair. He glanced at the borrowed black long-sleeve shirt and shorts the god was wearing. "And clothes. You're too tall, you know."

"I'm a giant, tiny man."

Loki watched as Tony gathered supplies from the fridge and, right as he began throwing them haphazardly into a sizzling pan, the god clapped a hand over his nose and mouth.

"Gods, Stark, what are you making?"

"An omelet."

"I fear I may be sick." The god muttered. "Your culinary skills are lacking."

Loki made him throw the offending food away, and he stood, leaning against Tony's back, to work the stove. His chin rested on the top of the other's head, perfectly domestic as he wearily worked the pan.

Stark's eyes narrowed and looked up, unsure how exactly they got here, but he allowed it while he watched two perfectly executed omelets being made.

"They teach you how to cook on Asgard?"

Loki's breath caught in his throat and Tony wished he could take back his words but it was too late.

"No." The god replied. "I visited Italy once during World War II. I was stuck in this church." He stopped and Tony tilted his head to see a small smile playing on the other's lips. "A military platoon had camped right outside and I could not use magic to remove myself. It is one of my fath—Odin's rules: no magic in front of midgardians. An old woman had brought fresh eggs for the priest who had a small stove in his room behind the church. The priest wanted to feed the elders so I helped. I envied you midgardians that day, your ability to love and connect so easily. Is it that easy for you, Stark? Can you love someone with just a look?" His words were slurring and he leaned more of his weight on the other.

Tony turned, Loki leaning so heavily on him that his lips brushed the god's cheek. Stark held the half-asleep god in his arms and couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile.

"I think you should get some more sleep."

Loki forced himself up. "I'm fine." He pushed himself off of Tony and took a step only to fall against the island.

"No, don't touch me." He snapped as Tony tried to offer a helping hand. "I can do this myself."

The billionaire snorted mirthlessly. "But you shouldn't. You're not a god; you can't heal yourself at a moment's notice. You overwork yourself and you die, your children die." Tony sighed. "I know why you're afraid to sleep. It's hard in the beginning, remembering everything that happened."

Loki let himself slide down the floor and raked his long hair back from his face. "Everything, my body…it all hurts like a fresh wound, a reminder of what they did to me. I wasn't even a god, I was a Jotun, a frost giant. I was the monster that parents tell their children about. They took such pleasure in my pain, in watching the monster scream and bleed." He growled through clenched teeth.

"That's enough." Stark said softly. He had his eyes trained on the floor as he squatted in front of the other man. "It's over now."

Loki bowed his head and looked at the billionaire through his eyelashes. "Perhaps you are right. I am exhausted, Stark, and I ramble. Would you…?"

"Help?"

Tony set Loki down on his bed once more, but as he turned to go, Loki's hand rested on his wrist.

"I've taken your bed." The god murmured.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the couch until I get the other room made up."

"Stay here. Please."

Stark hesitated but only for a moment. He climbed beneath the covers and felt Loki draw closer, a slow inhale to breathe in his scent.

"Thank you, Tony." He breathed.

Tony woke to a sharp knock at his bedroom door. He kept his eyes closed, hoping whoever it was would go away. But then he felt a hand move languidly over his chest and his eyes snapped open. Loki was stirring from his sleep, pressed close against Tony's side and a hand splayed over the arc reactor. The billionaire quickly but carefully slid out from beneath Loki's hand and made his way to the door on quiet feet. Before his hand could touch the latch, it swung open and he was nearly nose to nose with Bruce.

"Hey, I was worried about you." Banner said. "I've been trying your phone all morning and Jarvis wouldn't help." He peered over Tony's shoulder to see a long black hair spilling onto the pillow.

"Yeah, it was a, uh, late night so I thought I'd sleep in." Tony moved to block Banner's view.

Before the doctor could move, there was a sudden gasp and rustle of sheets from the bed. The billionaire's breath caught and his heart hammered in his throat as he saw Banner's eyes narrow.

"_So_, I should maybe tell you I found Loki…. Hey, look at that!" Tony's heart and mind were racing. "Now, let's not do anything rash. We can all sit down and behave like rational, _calm_ human beings."

Banner didn't reply except to pull Tony out of the room and close the door with barely restrained anger.

"Don't get mad. Please, don't get mad." The engineer pleaded. "I just got this floor redone, and I really don't want to do it again. If you _do_ hit something, avoid the bar."

Banner had one hand on his hip, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing, Tony? You're _sleeping_ with Thor's brother?"

"Whoa, wait…no. It's definitely not like that. Can't two guys sleep in the same bed and not be sleeping together?... Ok, don't hulk out." Tony added quickly at Banner's growl of impatience. "He's pregnant."

"I'm sorry. He's what?"

"Pregnant…with triplets. I know it's a bit weird but trust me. I ran the scan three times."

Banner clasped his hands together and turned his gaze heavenward. "What did you do?"

Stark balked, "I didn't do anything."

"So, why is he here? Why didn't you turn him into Thor?"

"I…can't. Trust me on this."

The doctor stared at him incredulously. "He's dangerous Tony. He needs to be isolated."

"Funny, that's what everyone else seems to think about you. Besides, you heard Thor. Loki's just as human as the rest of us…well, most of us. Okay, some of us. Look, he doesn't have powers. You really want to turn him in to Captain Interrogation?"

"Loki is _willfully_ dangerous. Keeping him doesn't affect just you; you don't get to make this decision by yourself."

"Turning him in to Fury doesn't affect just him. He's going to have kids. You turn him in to Fury and who knows whether any of them survive. Loki is…whatever they did to him on Asgard... I need you to help me on this."

Bruce studied him for a moment behind wire-rimmed glasses and frowned. "I hate you, you know that?" He said without malice as he opened the door.

Tony sighed in relief. "I love you…in a strictly platonic way because, you know, this really wasn't what it looked like."

"Hello, Doctor." Loki's grin was false as he rose unsteadily to his feet, hips canted to keep weight off his bad knee. "When can I expect the rest of the Calvary?"

"Just me, I'm afraid."

"I don't recall it being a problem for you before." Loki watched Banner warily as he drew closer. "Stark told you."

"Yeah, he gave me basic vague details." Banner stopped well out of arm's reach. He noted the bruises on his neck, the puncture marks around his lips. "How far along are you?"

"A little over ten weeks, I think. Time tends to bleed when you're in my position."

Tony winced at his choice of words.

"Sir, I took the liberty of ordering a wheelchair for your house guest. Should I bring it up for you?" Jarvis' voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

Stark let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "That's fine. I'll pick it up in the elevator."

"We can bring you down to the lab and do a proper physical." Banner said, taking a step closer.

"Ah, no, I'd rather not." Loki's brow furrowed and his nostrils flared in fear. "You'll excuse me if there is residual distrust."

Banner snorted. "You threw Tony out of a window. I don't think you're the one to have distrust."

The corner of the god's lip curled in a sneer. "Neither of you have exactly been in a position to be tortured and abused so you'll have to excuse me if distrust comes naturally."

"It didn't look natural when I saw you sleeping in his bed." The doctor shot back.

"That's the elevator." Tony cut in as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm just going to get that."

Loki glared. "If you hurt my children…"

"I think if I've stayed calm this far then I'm okay to give you an exam." Banner sighed and brought a hand up to massage the tension in his neck. "Look, I don't know what you're doing here. I don't care. In fact, I all for keeping you out of Fury's hands while you're… pregnant. But I've done pregnancies before and, in your condition, I don't like it. It's dangerous, for all of you."

The god placed a protective hand over his stomach and looked down at the slight bump. "Could you save them?"

"I don't know, but I'll do whatever I can." Bruce promised.

The god looked up as Tony came wheeling the chair. Tears were clinging to his lashes, his bottom lip trembled.

"I'm pregnant." He gave a little half shrug as he looked between the two. His voice was quiet. He fixed his gaze on Tony, the bright morning sunlight coming in to illuminate the brilliant green eyes. And despite his wounds he smiled so fantastically, the billionaire's breath caught. "I'm going to have children again. You must think me insane, but I can feel them growing inside me. They're so full of life, so beautiful. How could I not love them? Save them, Doctor."

He promptly fainted, collapsing to the floor with a dull thud accompanied by Tony and Banner's cries of dismay.


	3. Chapter 3

_To all who reviewed: you are definitely beautiful. Definitely beautiful (speaking of which I love the poem on youtube by Taylor Mali, What Teachers Make). So, read and review because this is the end, my friends. There may be a oneshot sequel later._

_~JM_

Banner removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You worry me, Banner." Loki said softly. His shirt was pulled up and cold gel spread over it. The ultrasound wand lay forgotten at his side.

"No, you're fi—well, you're not. You're stable for now, but these _aren't _kids. Not one of them anyway."

Tony's brow furrowed in confusion and he stared at his friend incredulously. "I'm sorry, _not one of them_?" He repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It's a…it kind of looks like…well, it _is_ a dog."

"Wolf." Loki corrected hotly. "I don't bear domesticated servants."

"Oh, ok. So, that's normal for you then. That's fine…it's fine. Nothing around here is ever quite normal, is it?" Banner mused.

_Three months later_

"Where are you this month?" Loki asked as Banner sat beside him on Tony's couch, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Last I checked, I was looking for you in New Zealand. Apparently, you're trying to subvert the government and declare yourself dictator." The doctor replied as he took the remote.

Loki hummed a response as he dug in with a spoon. "That's ridiculous; I'd never be a dictator in New Zealand. I think I prefer South America. Carnival was wonderful."

"Actually, Bruce is in Spain." Tony cut in as he sat on the other side of the god. He folded his arms loosely over his chest while Banner flipped through the television. "I hear you're having a wonderful time exploring the mountains of Valencia."

Loki gave Banner a look from the corner of his eye. "I'm jealous."

"Yep, Spain is just _wonderful_." Sarcasm dripped from the doctor's voice. "If Tony doesn't have any other foreign countries for me to be in, we can do your ultrasound again."

Loki seemed to pause with his hands clasped over his rotund stomach. "It was just last night that we had it done."

Banner ran a hand over the stubble of his chin, exhaling slowly as his brow furrowed. "There's just something I want to look at again."

Tony looked at his friend with a blank face, but his hand absentmindedly went to Loki's shoulder. It rested there for a moment, his thumb rubbing comfortingly on the nape of his neck. There was a silence that was quickly filling with nervous tension. Banner didn't want to say what was worrying him. The others didn't really want to ask.

"I'll meet you down in the lab then." Loki replied, his voice hushed.

Banner nodded and rose to his feet, giving the other two the privacy they didn't dare ask for. When he left, Loki let his head rest back against the couch, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Tony shifted closer until their sides were flush, and he wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. His fingers wound their way through the long black hair.

"We're going to be alright." Tony promised in a whisper. "Don't worry abo—"

There was a sudden crashing of glass and splintering metal and, in the split second of silence that followed, it tinkled almost musically. Before either Tony or Loki could react, the billionaire was grabbed by the neck of his shirt and shoved roughly against the wall. He was met with Thor's growl of rage and blue eyes bright with anger.

The blonde's hand tightened around the handle of Mjolnir. "I thought you a friend, Stark, and I find my brother _here_, in your company."

Tony felt a rage flood his veins and an irritation at knowing he couldn't overpower the god without his suit. He settled for a piercing glare laced with hatred. He couldn't even reply with a scathing comment before Loki's voice cut in, low and wavering with barely controlled anger.

"You release him immediately, you arrogant, incompetent fool." Loki growled from between clenched teeth.

Thor looked back at his brother, really looked. He saw the other god struggling to rise to his feet, holding himself upright by the arm of the couch. He could see his brother was heavily pregnant, dark circles around his eyes and his skin still as pale as when he last saw him being escorted into his care. The blonde's grip shifted to close around Tony's throat and he pressed him hard into the wall.

"For months, I have been looking for Loki." Thor's rumbling voice echoed through the room. "You've hid him here to use my brother as you seem fit. You, Tony the philanderer who eyes everything with a pulse."

Stark swung his fist around and hit Thor with all the strength he could muster which merely caused his hand to throb painfully.

"It wasn't me, you circus animal." Tony choked out. "You and your Asgardian AllFather…" His face was turning purple and he gripped the god's wrist, trying vainly to pry him off.

Thor dropped his fellow Avenger and turned to his brother with a mixture of surprise and confusion written across his face.

"You were with child on Asgard?"

Loki raised his chin defiantly. "I was."

"Why did you not tell Father?"

"_Father_?" Loki spat. "He is not my father anymore than you are my brother. Who was it that left me in that damp cell with barely enough air to breathe?"

"That's not fair." Thor shot back as he closed the gap until there was an only an arm's length distance between them. "I fought for father to be lenient, but you know our laws as well as I do."

"Yet, I recall your fall from grace being far kinder. You know what they did to me. You saw me when you went to hand me to the midgardians. And it was you who watched as they sewed my lips shut."

"To stop your lies. There are many times when your tongue seems to spout nothing but deceit." Thor paused and clenched his teeth, jaw working in anger. He took a breath and asked, "Who did this to you?"

"You care?" Tony croaked, rubbing his throat as he sat up.

Thor turn on him, hammer pointed at the billionaire. "You would do well to keep out of this, Stark. This business is between me and my brother."

"Actually, I've made it my business." Tony hopped to his feet, trying not to sway as the blood rushed to his head. "I'm not going to let you lay a finger on those kids or Loki."

"I only want Loki to be somewhere that he cannot harm or be harmed." Thor replied solemnly. "I did everything in my power to persuade out father to take Loki from that prison."

"And deliver me into the next." Loki sneered. His face was a mask of fury and disgust. "You think Odin AllFather so kind and wise. Your shadow is long and heavy, and your ignorance oppressive. Where were you, oh brother of mine, when Odin's wrath fell on me? Where were you when they beat me, cut me, _burned_ me. You weren't there when they made me beg, shoved my face in the dirt and called me _whore_."

"Tell me who dared do these things and I swear to you I will—"

"You'll what?" Loki's hand balled into a fist and the other rested protectively on his stomach. "There is nothing that can take back what's been done. I've been left with this reminder, and yet if you dare try to take my children, I will kill you even if I did love you once."

"Brother, I love you still. I would not har—"

Suddenly Loki gave a cry thick with pain and he barely managed to keep himself upright. He leaned against the couch, holding his stomach as a dark red patch began to grow on the grey maternity trousers. Tony swore under his breath and went instinctively for him at the same time as Thor.

"Don't touch me!" Loki screamed as he sank to his knees. Sweat was beading on his brow to run down his nose. His breath came heavy as he forced his lungs to work. Thor refrained from touching him but Tony kneeled at his side as he shouted the AI's name.

"Doctor Banner is already on his way up." Jarvis replied with a serene calm.

"Banner is away." There was a beat. "He knows of this as well?" Thor asked incredulously. "Do the others know and you are all making sport of me?"

Stark gave him only a split second to glare before he turned his focus back to Loki.

"I need you to tell me what's happening."

"They're ripping…breaking." Loki gasped out before he bit back another cry of pain. "I can't…can't breathe."

Tony shifted, trying to find as gentle a way as possible to lift the god. "We have to get you down to the lab."

Thor stepped up and scooped Loki in his arms as quickly as possible to prevent as much pain as he could. "Direct me, Stark. This lab, where is it?"

Tony jogged to the elevator, Thor stretching his long legs to keep in stride. Just as the doors opened Tony shoved Banner further into the corner to make room for Thor. The doctor looked stunned as he took in the sight of Thor carrying a bloodied Loki, but he recovered quickly and checked Loki's pulse and breathing.

Keeping his fingers pressed to Loki's carotid artery, Banner refused to look at Thor as the elevator shot its way down.

"Is there anyone that has not kept the truth from me?" Thor asked hotly as he watched Banner.

The doctor stared at him incredulously. "Kept the truth from you?" He repeated, eyebrows raised in amazement. "I recall you keeping the truth about Asgardian justice when you first came to us for help. Clint and Natasha don't even know Loki was hurt when he came here or how badly."

The doors opened with a hiss and the trio made their way to the lab table, Banner clearing it with a sweep of his arm.

"Banner." Loki called out weakly as Thor set him on the table. His head lolled in the doctor's direction, his hand reaching out to clutch at the familiar purple shirt.

"Don't worry about a thing." Banner said as he cut away the shirt and pants. "Tony' get him oxygen and an IV line."

For a moment the god's lips moved with silent words. He pulled Banner closer, forcing him to listen. "You _will_ save them."

"I'm doing everything I can."

"Now. Do your caesarean now." The god murmured. "While I still have what little magic I have left to give them."

Banner pulled back and he nodded slightly, a tightness forming in his throat.

"Woah, wait. What are you doing?" Tony cried as he slipped the oxygen mask over Loki nose and Banner laid out scalpels and clamps.

Bruce looked at his friend, eyes emotionless as he prepared himself. "If I don't do something now his kids are going to die."

"Give him something first." Tony grabbed a fistful of Banner shirt and snarled, "You do this now and you'll kill him."

"You will save my brother." Thor demanded, stepping into their personal space.

Banner pushed Tony back, nostrils flaring and teeth clenched. "I made him a promise and neither of you have any right to demand anything different."

"These children have no father." Thor said. "Loki is a fallen god, his children half frost giants. There is no place for them in any world."

Stark struck him again, this time he felt bones shift in his knuckles and knew something had been broken, but he was satisfied when Thor gave a small grunt of pain and surprise. He let the satisfaction ride for a moment but it wasn't enough. The billionaire threw himself at the god, throwing all he could behind his punches until he felt Banner's arms wrap around his torso, dragging him back.

"Were you not so fragile, I would have put you down, little man." Thor wiped blood from his nose. It was Tony's blood from when he cut his knuckle on the god's teeth. "I make the same observation Loki does."

Stark made to lunge at him again but Banner grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him to lock eyes.

"I need you, Tony." Bruce shouted in his face, keeping his own anger carefully under control. "Loki needs you and right now _I_ need _you_ to focus on him."

The billionaire blinked, his eyes welling with tears. He nodded and took a seat at the head of the table to place his hands on either side of Loki face, thumbs brushing over the prominent cheekbones yet mindful of the oxygen mask.

"It won't hurt." Loki promised in a breath, blood trickling out between his lips. He looked up at Tony with a look of confusion. "I can't…feel anything. Promise me…"

"Anything." Tony pressed his lips to Loki's forehead and glanced up, nodding to Banner as he began to make the first incision.

"Never let them doubt…your love. Never make one feel less than the other."

"I wouldn't dare." Stark promised, tears clinging to his lashes. "If they're anything like you, they'd probably throw me out a window first."

Loki sighed and his eyes drifted close. "Give me your hand."

The billionaire took the other's hand and held it on top of Loki's chest, feeling him give a weak squeeze. There was a soft green light that flickered as it went from the god's hand up the billionaire's arm.

"Nonononono don't." Tony pleaded but the magic kept coming, pouring into his veins and coursing through his system. It healed his injured hands.

"Just a few extra years." Loki slurred. "For my thanks."

"Stark." Thor said softly. "Banner needs your assistance. I will sit with my brother."

Tony wanted to say something biting that would really cut to the bone and make the god wince, but he looked up at Thor and merely nodded mutely.

The god sat down and leaned forward to hover above his little brother.

"You useless fool." Loki murmured almost fondly. His eyes fluttered open a crack and closed again.

"Do not hate me; I know I have wronged you in this."

"I'm dying. I can't…bring myself to hate you."

Thor kissed his brother's forehead lightly. "I will watch over your children and keep them from our father if that is what you wish."

The younger god's fingers moved slightly and Thor reached out to hold his hand.

"The truth?" Loki forced his eyes open even if it was a crack. He gazed at his brother reverently. "I love you still, your ignorance be damned."

Loki's eyes drifted shut again and there was a moment of utter silence when everything seemed to stop. The stillness didn't last long. It was soon shattered by two little wails of indignation. Thor looked up to see Tony holding a small bundle in his arms wrapped in a blue cloth. Banner held one in each arm, a pink and a blue. Large ears poked out from beneath his blue bundle.

"You will name them." Thor said as he looked at Tony, his eyes red-rimmed.

Tony looked at newborns then at Loki's still form. He shook his head. "I can't."

"He wanted you to." Banner said quietly. "Nothing Stark-related though."

"So, Starkson is out of the question." Tony tried for light humor but it ended with a choked sob. He pressed his forehead to the baby boy's, still bloodied and slick with fluids. "What's your name, little man?" He whispered. "David? Little David. I can see that; David taking down giants."

"Maybe we should go elsewhere to—" Bruce began.

"No." Tony replied. "A father should be there when his kids are being named."

"He's dead, Tony. We knew it was a strong possibility."

Thor rose to his feet, sniffing and blinking away a tear as he stepped closer. "You have not named the others yet."

Stark stared at him for a moment. "Amelie. Amelie Lori. She has his hair. Impossibly black."

Banner shifted and let Tony take the little wolf cub.

"Geez, what am I going to name you?" Tony lifted his arm to get a better look and a little pink tongue flashed out to lick the tip of his nose. "Seth, I think that's fine."

"May I see them?" Thor stood there, swallowing thickly as he stared at the newborns. "I want to see Loki's children, my niece and nephews."

Banner glanced at Tony for a fraction of a second before he nodded. He moved to let Thor take the bundle from his arms but a deep commanding voice ordered them to stop.

"Father." Thor spun on his heel to see Odin standing only a few feet from them, seeming to overpower the lights with his own radiant glow.

"Stand aside so I may see them."

After only a few seconds, Mjolnir flew into Thor's hand through layers of concrete and metal. "You knew of Loki's condition." It was meant to be a question but came out on the verge of an accusation.

"Not until I stripped him of his powers."

Thor looked at his father with a mix of disappointment and disbelief. "You knew his mortal body could not handle it yet you had me send him here even still. I did not realize my ignorance ran so deep. I have rashly put my trust in you with Loki and you have betrayed it. I cannot do so with his children."

Banner quietly placed the third child in Tony's arm. "I may have to let the other guy out." He whispered in his friend's ear.

"Stay your temper." Odin commanded, fixing his eye on the doctor. "You are all but children yourselves. You cannot comprehend my decisions."

Thor took a menacing step forward, shifting Mjolnir into a firmer grip. "I once called you an old man and a fool; I do so again. Your decisions have killed my brother."

"And my son." Odin snapped. "I do not know the future but I have plans for it."

Thor paused for a moment, his lips turned down in a slight frown. "You talk of life and death. No one but Hel—"

"Bargains have been made and I have Loki's soul and the power to heal him."

"Don't." Tony choked out. "Don't do that to him." He took a step back under Odin's unwavering gaze, thankful when Bruce stepped between them.

"You bring him back to life then what?" Tony asked. "You'll take him back to Asgard, some thing happens."

Odin stared at Tony, his single eye seeming to bore right into the heart of him. "What would you do, Starkson, if Loki was alive and under your care? What if you knew his children were going to destroy everything."

"I'd say that's bullshit. You can't know that. Let him go. He can be a father—he _wants_ to be. Hell, he knows what not to do so he'd probably be a damn good one."

"Then I put him in your care." Odin reached out his hand and a blinding yellow light shot forth to dance around Loki's form. "Loki will remain here, in this form, until he deems fit to return."

"And the ones that did it to him?" Banner asked.

"Are being dealt with." Odin turned on his heel. "Loki will recover. Thor, let us go."

Thor relaxed his grip on Mjolnir and shook his head. "I will stay awhile longer. I wish to ensure the children's safety and redeem Loki's status with Fury."

Odin looked over his shoulder, his gaze lingering on his youngest son and then he was gone.

"So, I'm going to ignore Odin appearing for a minute. This light's going to bring Loki back to life?" Bruce asked as he stood over the lab table.

"If my father says it is so."

Everything was cleaned. All the blood and fluids that had been dripping from the table was gone, the scalpels neat and arranged on the tray and even the blood on their clothes was gone. It was almost as if it never happened.

"Stark, are you still angry with me?" Thor glanced at the billionaire from the corner of his eye. "I truly did not mean for this."

"I am still holding three brilliant bundles of joy, I think I can definitely manage anger later." Tony breathed a sigh of relief, happy that, for whatever reason, fate saw fit to turn itself around.

"So, little David." Thor beamed as he held the baby in his arms. "The name it is too midgardian."

"Piss off, jerk off." Tony scowled with out malice. "I'm dad, I get to name."

Banner took Amelie with her shock of slightly curly jet black hair. "Who said you got to be dad?"

"I didn't see you rushing out to buy peanut butter and oranges at three in the morning. Besides, I always wondered what it'd be like to be a father."

"And what a wonderful father you will be." Loki murmured sarcastically. His head shifted languidly to face in Tony's direction. His green eyes were glassy.

Thor, Stark, and Banner looked at the god. The light surrounding him had dimmed and, when Tony put his hand threw it to hold Loki's, it felt warm.

Thor leaned over his little brother, stroking back the long black hair that clung to his sweat damped brow. "You're children are beautiful."

"Help me up, Thor. Let me hold them."

"You shouldn't sit up just yet." Banner warned. "At least let me look you over first."

Loki waved his hand and the light that had surrounded him collected into the palm of his hand which he directed towards his abdomen. He propped himself on an elbow, face ashen as he waited until Thor sat on the table so he could lean against him. He held David in his arms, back resting on his brother's side.

"Odin?"

"Father restored your soul and will not take your children." Thor explained simply. "Stark has named them already; something terribly midgardian."

Stark shot Thor a glare as he sat down beside Loki with Seth in his arms. He held the cub almost above his head and opened his mouth when Banner nudged his leg with his knee.

"David, Seth, and Amelie Lori Stark." Tony said simply as he shifted Seth to Loki and held Amelie for him to see. "But we can, you know, make them middle names…I guess."

"No, I'm quite fond of them now. The last name leaves something to be desired." Loki hummed a soft melody and after a second Thor joined him.

"I must go." Thor said after a few minutes. "The others are still looking for Loki." He touched his brother's arm lightly. "This time I will make sure you are safe."

Tony hummed with content after they had set Loki up in one of Tony's now sterile rooms. He looked down at the little girl in his arms and smirked. "I can't believe I'm really a father. We haven't even had a first date yet." He looked fearfully at Loki who was watching the other two sleeping soundly in their beds. "I'm going to have to teach them how to drive a car and first dates."

"And you'll be terrible at it." Loki replied almost absentmindedly. "But you don't have to."

Tony smiled. "I don't know. I think they have my nose." His smile faltered as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Did your magic come back when your soul did?"

Loki shrugged carelessly and made a subtle gesture with his hand. Before Tony could ask what it was about, they could hear Banner's soft cry of annoyance from the other room.

"I'm limited to cheap tricks." He held up his hand and a tiny elephant danced in his palm. He blew gently and it landed on Tony's knee. "But, you must admit, it can be quite nice."


	4. Chapter 4

_I know I marked this as complete but I realized I left out the other Avengers and kind of wanted to see how they would work. And, honestly, I was trying to write something else but kept coming back to this. So read and review, let me know what you think. Major love goes to everyone who has reviewed so far. _

_~JM_

"I don't want them anywhere near me." Loki said, lip curled up in a sneer. He took slow and unsteady steps to stand at the window, pressing his forehead against the cool glass.

"Be reasonable, Brother." Thor pleaded gently. "This way the others will see that you are no threat."

Loki spun on his heel, biting his lip against the pain. "I wish that I were." He replied vehemently. "At least then I would not feel like a prisoner again."

"You are no more a prisoner now than you were with Banner and Stark." The other god went to his brother's side, taking him gently by the arm. Loki pulled out of his grasp and a bolt of pain ran through him, forcing him to lean against the glass for support.

Nostrils flared, Loki growled through clenched teeth, "Don't touch me. I'm perfectly fine without your help."

Thor could not help a fond smile. "You are like a child again, refusing my help even when you need it most. Loki, you gave birth and died no more than a day ago. There is no shame in accepting my help."

Loki gave a noise of frustration and looked away. He stared at the floor with a mix of worry and anger in his eyes. "It's not your help I cannot accept. I don't like the thought of these trained killers, these mercenaries so near my children."

"Do you still think so little of me that you believe I'd let any harm come to them?" Thor asked. "What of Banner and Stark? We will not hesitate to fight, but enough of this worrying. I want to see my niece and nephews again. Turn your thoughts to something lighter."

"Banner has agreed to watch them until it is time for the others to arrive. You may see them then."

"Then you should sit. Rest until the others arrive." The blonde held out his hand helpfully. "Please? I have no wish to see you exhaust yourself."

Loki shook his head. "I want to stand here a moment longer. My head is spinning." He pressed his head against the window once again, his breath fogging up the glass and his eyes closed as he fought the wave of nausea.

"If only my power had returned in full." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Thor rested a heavy hand on his brother's shoulder. "Be thankful father returned your soul from Hel."

"Yes, and why shouldn't Hel give her father his soul back? For what purpose did he do it?" Loki snapped suddenly. He took a breath a lifted a hand as Thor opened his mouth to reply. "Enough. I'm tired and my tongue runs away with me. I don't want to talk of Odin just yet." Without another word, Loki pushed off the wall and began to make his way back to the rec room's enormous semi-circle couch. Just as his footsteps began to falter, he felt Thor's arm wrap around his torso, his bare arm radiating warmth even through the thick sweater Tony had insisted Loki wear.

The brothers sat together on the couch, a foot of space between them. As the minutes ticked by, Loki's eyes began to drift shut and he felt himself being dragged toward a deep sleep. Thor sensed his brother's exhaustion and shifted closer to lay a hand on his knee.

"They're here?" Loki asked in a murmur, trying to fully open his eyes.

Thor rose to his feet and gently made his younger brother lay down. "Not yet. I will find out what is taking Stark so long while you rest here." He removed his cape and draped it over Loki.

Loki mouthed a reply, already on the brink of sleep.

"Stark, what keeps you?" Thor's voice boomed out as he stepped off the elevator to the main level where Tony had said he would talk to Fury, Clint and Natasha.

Stark was on the floor, legs folded and clutching a hand over his nose. Thor reacted immediately, taking a defensive stance. Clint kneeled on the front desk, an arrow notched in his bow as Natasha stood beside him with her gun held ready. Fury stood apart from the rest, hands clasped behind his back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor's voice was heavy with irritation.

Fury took a step forward. "That's what we're trying to figure out." The master spy's voice was full of indignation. "Tony tells us that Loki is here. Now, if he has come back and managed some form of mind control again then we'll have to—"

Thor interrupted with a laugh. "You believe my brother is a threat, and yet you have not seen him. Friends, believe me when I tell you he is harmless."

"That's what I said." Tony growled, his voice muffled by the hand still clasped over his nose.

"And how do we know he's not simply controlling your minds?" Fury asked. "This could be another one of his tricks."

"There are no tricks." Thor gave a short humorless laugh laced with impatience. "Come and see for yourself. Besides, he has already tried and failed before to control Stark. I only ask that you leave your weapons."

"Is that Loki's demand?" Natasha asked, an eyebrow rose in suspicion.

The blond shook his head. "It is mine."

Loki was in a deep slumber when they arrived, crowding around him in a circle. Clint made as if to shake him, but Tony smacked his hand. The archer stared incredulously at the billionaire from the corner of his eye.

"You can't just—" Tony began to say but he was interrupted by Thor.

"Loki, the others have arrived and wish to see you." The god boomed as he unwittingly laid a heavy hand on his brother's arm.

Loki jerked awake, eyes wide and breath catching in his throat. He bolted off the couch only to fall to the floor as Thor's cape tangled in his legs. There was a low moan as he curled in on himself. His arms wrapped around his abdomen.

"What's wrong with him?" Natasha asked. She watched with a blank expression as Loki moved to prop himself up on an elbow, waving away Tony and Thor's help with a determined set of his brow.

"My brother gave birth not even a day ago." Thor replied, his voice laced with disapproval. "He refuses proper rest."

Fury's eye narrowed. A slight head tilt showed his confusion. "Excuse me? You want to run that by me again?"

Loki pushed himself up to lean back against the couch. He looked up at Clint, Natasha and Fury who were within arm's reach of him. The god gave a grin saturated with defiance.

"Stark did not tell you then?" Loki asked. He folded his legs gingerly. His hands listless on his lap and he swallowed thickly against the pain radiating through his body.

"I tried but they _assaulted_ me." Tony hissed, pointing at his bloodied nose when he felt Thor's gaze fall on him.

With his head tilted back until it rest on the cushion, Loki gave a humorless smirk. "I can see your little minds working. It's not so difficult really. Here, I'll help you to understand."

"Do not do this, Loki." Thor's growled.

The younger god looked back at the other. "What? I am merely trying to explain." He replied innocently.

"You make light of things that hurt you the most."

"Stop. Everyone stop for a minute." Natasha ordered. "You really expect us to believe that _Loki_ gave birth. Not only is that ridiculous, but have you guys forgotten the damage he's done?"

Thor stepped up to defend the other god. "Loki has paid for his transgression three times over. If he is no threat then leave him in my care."

"I can't believe you're defending him." Natasha said incredulously. "The best course of action is to detain him. This is a monstrosity. His _chil_—"

Loki was on her in a split second, bring them both toppling to the ground with his hand closing around her throat, just tight enough to be menacing. His face was frighteningly pale and his lips pressed in a thin line. Clint and Fury were over him, knife and gun respectively in their hands and pointed at him while Natasha laid there seemingly unfazed.

"Have a care what you say of my children." Loki breathed heavily, his nostrils flared.

Tony was by his side then. The billionaire wrapped an arm carefully around the other's chest to ease him back.

"Let go of her, Loki. Please." Tony whispered in the god's ear. He pressed his cheek to Loki's, his body language pleading in the half-hold, half-embrace they found themselves in. The god released her with a glare and allowed Tony to pull him away until they stood beside Thor. The god shifted closer to his younger brother to let him lean against his side, but Loki's pride made him stand alone.

Natasha quickly got to her feet with fluid movements, her eyes narrowing. "I want to see them."

"No." Loki snarled. "You're gravely mistaken if you believe I would let any of you hired hacks near them."

"Trust is going to have to go both ways if you think we're just going to let you walk free after the stunts you've pulled." Fury's hands were clasped in front, itching to reach for his gun. "For all we know, you're grooming your offspring for world domination. Now, it's my job not to let that happen."

There was a beat of silence in which Tony was sure if the god's power was fully restored there would have been bodies flying across the room. As it was, Loki clenched his fists so tightly, the blood leeched from his knuckles and replied, "We're done here."

He seemed to dissolve and vanish in thin air.

Loki stumbled to the bed, letting himself fall in beside Banner who had Seth curled in a ball on his chest as he read over a file. The doctor dropped the folder to look over at the god who had his eyes squeezed shut and nostrils flared.

"I'll get you something." Banner said knowingly, moving Seth from his chest to Loki's side.

The god laid his hand on the little ball of fur and tried to breathe normally while he waited for Banner to shoot pain killers into his veins. And just when the drugs began to take effect and a pleasant feeling began to spread through his body, Thor stormed in with a scowl of disapproval.

"You would risk everything for the sake of your stubbornness." The blonde growled. He was startled when Banner blocked his path, preventing him from getting any further.

"Move, Banner," Thor demanded, "I wish to speak with my brother."

The doctor shook his head as he played his glasses between his hands. "I think you should let him rest for now." Even though it sounded like a suggestion, they both knew it was not.

"Loki must realize what his stubbornness costs, not only to him but his children." He glared at the other. "Fury is mostly likely to imprison you now."

"He's not locking anyone up." Tony answered quietly. The others turned to look at him as he closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Banner gave a half-hearted, helpless shrug. "What now?"

Tony went to the bassinets by the bed and looked down at the curly-haired newborns. His lips pressed in a thin line of rage and his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles paled.

"You won't do anything." Loki said wearily as he sat up. He swayed slightly. "They want me then they can have me. Thor will take the three to Jotunheim. They have Jotun blood and will not be harmed, especially given the circumstances of their conception."

"Woah, you want to give yourself up?" Banner asked incredulously, a hint of irritation in his voice. "What was all of this for then?"

Loki held up a hand for quiet when Thor tried to speak. "It was always the outcome in my mind. With the children on Jotunheim, no one can take them. This is not the worst that could happen." Loki looked at his brother. "Will you deliver them safely?"

Thor shook his head vehemently. "I cannot let you do this. This is you and your need to be right. From the very beginning, you thought things would not go your way, yet you do nothing to fight it."

Banner on Tony's shoulder and whispered in his friend's ear, "Say something, Tony. He listens to you."

For a moment, the billionaire merely stood there with a blank expression until he turned on his heel and got right in Loki's personal space, so close they were nose to nose. Loki tensed at the sudden intrusion.

"Don't move." Tony ordered. "Not an inch."

The god bristled, more startled at the order than angry. "Don't presume to tell me—"

"If you move," Tony interrupted in a low whisper, "I'll lock you away myself." He pressed a quick kiss to the god's lips and left with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Thor looked to the other god with a questioning gaze that quickly turned to one of disappointment. "Loki, Stark ordered you not to move."

"You're still hurt." Banner said at the same time as he watched Loki sway on his feet. "Could you at least try to rest?"

Loki smirked slightly. "I have never been particularly good at following orders." He disappeared again.

The god teleported himself behind the bar, legs folded to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"Here's my proposition," he heard Tony say with an iciness he had still yet to be on the receiving end of, "you leave Loki here. No prisons, no detention center or whatever any of you are thinking of."

"In exchange for what?" Fury's voice was cold and held a bite of anger.

"Me keeping the peace." The billionaire answered. "You touch him or those kids and I will bring down the world. What he did will look like child's play. I'll cause complete chaos with just a computer. You think your plan for nuclear weapons was the only thing I dug up? I will destroy everything."

There was a beat of silence where Loki felt his blood rush to his ears before he heard Natasha ask, "Why are you doing this? What kind of hold does he have over you? Those kids aren't even _yours_ so why do you care?"

"Just because the adoption is pending, doesn't make them any less mine, sweetheart." Loki could hear the condescending smile in the billionaire's tone. "As for why…I wouldn't expect master killers to understand. Now, I'd appreciate it if you get off my floor."

The sound of receding footsteps sounded through the room then, accompanied by Fury's voice saying, "I hope you know what you're doing, Stark."

Footsteps drew close to the bar and Loki looked up to meet Tony's surprised gaze. It only lasted a second before Tony poured himself a drink and took a seat on the floor beside the other.

"I thought I told you not to move." Tony said sullenly as he took a sip of his drink, grimacing at the burn in his throat.

"Are you planning on locking me away?"

Tony looked at him from the corner of his eye. "No. But if you don't rest, I might strongly consider it."

Loki exhaled slowly, a soft smile playing on his lips. "What hold, indeed. I often wondered what it was that held you to me, that created this…_thing_ between us. Pity, curiosity, or maybe your undeniable need for danger."

"Pity? No." Tony replied. He rubbed his thumb against the rim of the glass thoughtfully. "I care. Seeing you as a better man, without all that hate and anger…" Tony brought his head back to rest against the cabinet with a dull thud. "I guess I like that, even if you are still as harmless as a bloodthirsty wolf."

"You're making references toward Seth."

"No. I didn't mean…it's just something my dad used to say."

"Your dad." Loki hummed softly. "What did you mean when you told Romanoff of adoption papers?"

Tony knocked the rest of his Scotch back in one go. "Nothing. I just wanted to shove it in her face. She thinks I'd be a shitty father, a shit…anything that has responsibility or something. I don't know." He ran the knuckle of his thumb over his forehead.

"That's ridiculous. I don't need a paper to make you a father. You've already named them and we've discussed this before." Loki sighed and held his head in his hand. "This is tiring. Come, I want to thank Banner for his assistance and need to rest. These medicines are more tiring than listening to Thor recount every battle in one sitting."

The billionaire smiled. "Let's go before Point Break starts thinking up battle plans against SHIELD."

"I suppose we could wait a little longer."

Tony hesitated. "I can't...I can't hold them off forever. They'll keep coming for you, until you're behind a glass case."

"And I will be here when they come. I am not so weak that I would deny a fight if need be."

"That's not what I saw when you pulled that disappearing trick." Stark muttered into his glass.

Loki waved his hand and Tony's drink turned to water. "Tricks? Maybe. But my magic _is_ getting stronger. Do not worry for my safety."


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter because I'm a horrible person and I can't think of anything else to write for this fic. But while you read, let us remember that reviews are good for the soul. _

_~JM_

"What did you do?" Loki growled between clenched teeth. He had fistfuls of Tony's shirt in his hands and held him so close they were nearly nose to nose.

"Don't freak out. Everything's fine." Tony promised.

"Don't you dare tell me it's fine." The god pushed him away and paced like a caged animal. "You…I trusted you above all else. Where are they?"

Tony drew close but was careful of the god's anger. "You're exhausting yourself. Relax, please. It's just for a few hours, a cup of coffee."

Loki turned on his heel, barely containing his rage. "I should kill you."

Tony spread his arms wide. "Well, do it then. No?" He dropped his arms and sighed. "I did is for you, because you're too stubborn to clean up your own mistakes. It's not like I let Clint and Natasha take the kids and go. Bruce and Thor are with them, in a _public _place. Nothing's going to happen."

Loki paused to lean against the wall. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he demanded, "Take me to them."

The billionaire looked hesitant. "I don't—"

"I want to make sure they're alright. Can you understand that, Tony?" Loki snapped. "This is what parents do; they make sure their children are safe."

"You know what, let's have it out. Right here. Get everything off your chest." Tony grew angry, the tips of his ears turning a shade of red and his brow furrowed. "Why don't you tell me you really think."

The god looked away, jaw working in anger. "There is nothing to say."

"Bullshit."

"Tony, stop."

"Come on, admit it. You don't want me around _your_ kids. I'm good for cleaning up blood and battle scars. It's alright if change a couple of diapers now and then but damn if I'm capable of making a decision involving them."

Loki shook his head. "That's not—"

"Don't lie. If you could, would you take them back to Asgard? Jotunheim?"

"No," Loki growled. "I would never take them from here."

"So, I'm just not a capable parent. Are you afraid I'm not going to love them enough for you? Or are you afraid I'm going to be Howard Stark 2.0?" It hurt him to think that he could be like his father but he had exorcized that demon a while ago.

Loki pressed his lips in a thin line, hands clenched at his side. "I'm finding it very hard to be patient with you."

Tony didn't care. He kept pushing because there was this cavernous expanse between them and after everything it hurt him to the core. "What did I do that made you not trust me? After everything that happened. You've got to tell me because I thought I was doing a bang up job. I did a complete 180."

Loki looked slightly hurt. "This domestic quarrel does nothing for either of us."

Tony gave a noise of frustration before he took a breath to calm himself. "Alright, fine. I've got work to do. So, if you decide that you want to be _domestic_, you know where to find me."

"I'm afraid."

Stark stopped with his hand on the door handle. "What?"

"You think that I would distrust you after the nearly four months we've gone through? I don't think you incapable and I don't doubt your love for them. You've done so much…"

"Then what are you so afraid of? You have to tell me because I am so lost."

"Amelie and David, they can fit in on this world. Maybe even Seth if he does not grow as large as Fenrir."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"What will happen when they realize cold does not affect them as it does others. What happens when they find out who I am? I am a monstrosity as your agent Romanoff has said. And I am afraid they will love you more when they find out. I am afraid they will cling to you and your Avengers more than they will me."

Tony inhaled slowly, and he felt his irritation shift to a dull ache in his chest. He should have seen it, the desperation for his children's ceaseless affection. "You," Tony breathed, "are such an idiot. You're not a monstrosity. You're an ass sometimes, and they're going to hate you for that, because you wouldn't let them drive a car by themselves or get a giant freaking boa constrictor. They're not going to love me more because I'm going to agree with you. I'm going to be the one who says 'go ask your father' and tells them they can't watch TV past midnight—"

"Ten."

"See! I'm going to screw up sometimes, and what if they hate me? They're going to find out I'm not their real dad. What happens when they tell me that I can't tell them what to do because I'm not their real dad? That's going to kill me. It really is. But _this_, today, can you trust me to do something right today?"

Loki hesitated. "It's…it's not you I don't trust, and I don't yet trust even my brother not to take them away. Perhaps I am overly worried but can you fault me for it?"

Tony gave a soft sigh. "Would you like to go see them?"

"You know I would."

As they passed by the picture window of the small café, Loki could see the other Avengers seated at a table with his children in their arms and his heart stuttered in fear.

Clint and Natasha had dressed casually, jeans and shirt. She held Amelie while Clint let Seth roll around within the confines of his lap. They seemed at ease and Fury was absent.

Tony's hand brushed Loki's as they entered and he said softly, "I'll get you something. Just…be nice."

"I'm not a child. I can be civil."

"Civil is not the same as nice." Tony held Loki's arm before he tried to make his way to the table. "Think of it as one nice long lie."

The god's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "I never thought I would hear you encourage me to lie."

"I never thought I'd have to just to make you play nice."

"Then lie I will."

The four Avengers were smiling, laughing in the ease of the café's atmosphere. Amelie smiled and Loki could the corner of his mouth lift. He made sure they saw him coming, smiles fading and an uncomfortable silence falling. Thor rose to his feet, pulling out a chair between him and Banner. All eyes were on the younger god as he took a seat, dividing his gaze between Amelie and Seth.

"It's good to see you here, Loki." Thor grinned and gave his brother's shoulder a rough squeeze.

Loki winced at the heavy hand and tight grip. He opened his mouth and nearly made a scathing remark but took a breath and simply replied, "Thank you."

"Cute kids," Natasha said, her tone clipped.

Clint looked between her and Loki with an almost bemused expression. "I'm not buying it," he said bluntly, shrugging unapologetically as the other Avengers shot him a glare.

"Regardless," Loki replied, "you're holding my child."

"Except you know it's not really a child," Clint shot back, glancing down at Seth. "What with the _fur_ and all."

"I believe he looks like Fenrir," Thor interjected, "another of Loki's children."

Natasha shifted Amelie to a more comfortable position but the movement made Loki react instinctively, barely stopping himself before he reach out to take his child back.

"You had others?" She asked. "What happened to them?"

Loki pressed his lips tight but it was Thor that answered, "They're gone."

"Gone?"

Thankfully Tony arrived with his and Loki's drinks and sat down with a grin. "This is nice," he said jovially. "No fighting, cute kids. I think I've done good."

"What do you mean gone?" Clint pressed, not bothering to give Stark a glance.

Banner gave the archer a hard stare from across the table. "Leave it, Barton."

The other looked back innocently. "What? We're supposed to act nice. I'm just trying to get to know my housemate better."

"Obviously, I missed something," Tony muttered in his cup. "Knew it couldn't last long."

"So, Loki," Clint continued. "What happened to the rest of your kids?"

"Oh, damn." Tony sighed. "Clint, try not to be a dick for five minutes."

Clint looked mildly surprised. "I can't ask a question? Where's Cap when you need to defend Constitutional rights?"

"They're dead," Loki said suddenly. He stared down at his steaming cup of coffee. "Some of them died, others imprisoned."

"For what?"

"Damn it, Clint," Bruce whispered. "Shut up."

Natasha came to her partner's defense. "We have a right to know now that he's staying in the same building as us."

"Living," Tony corrected as he gave Natasha a cold stare. "Staying implies a temporary arrangement. He's _living_ at the Tower, with me."

Thor answered Clint before the things escalated too quickly. "I confess his children had yet to do any wrong, Our—_my_ father believed they were dangerous and had them confined."

The archer looked at Loki with malevolent interest. "_Really_? How could he ever believe that?"

Loki's carefully constructed mask of calm vanished and his lip curled in a sneer. "You think me docile because I've been weakened and made to look like you. I'm _not_ human or Asgardian but a monster to most races. Odin rides my son like a common beast. So you see, my children and I are tools for others' benefit, scapegoats. _I've_ risen above that and want the same for them."

His children, sensing their father's anger and upset began to wail piteously. Loki reached for Amelie as Tony did for Seth while Banner tried to calm David.

"Little bastard peed on me," Clint yelped at the sudden growing stain on his thigh.

"Bastard he may be but still far more clever than you," Loki replied as he turned to leave. "I believe this marks the end. It's has been enlightening."

* * *

Tony hesitated to turn around as he put the kids in their beds. But he did with the best innocent gaze he could manage which Loki matched with a glower.

"I'm sorry," Tony said with the deepest regret he could muster.

"He called my son a bastard," Loki said slowly.

"I know and you handled that way better than I thought you would." Tony sat on the bed and waited for the god to take a seat beside him. "Look, it doesn't even matter because with as much space as we have, you don't have to see them. We could even get out of here for awhile if you want, take a trip to Spain or France. Let's go somewhere warm and—"

There was a sudden knock at the door and Banner appeared in the doorway.

"What's up, Doc?" Tony asked.

"Clint and Natasha are here." Banner looked at Loki. "Clint wants to talk to you."

The god narrowed his eyes. "What does he want with me?"

"He just wants to talk. Alone." Banner added, looking at Tony.

"The hell he will." Stark replied.

Loki touched Tony's arm lightly. "I accept. You can direct him here."

The billionaire looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Will you be outside the door?"

"Of course I will."

"Then I can hear him out."

Tony looked as though he was going to argue but pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded as he rose to his feet. "I'll be right outside the door. You could whisper if you need me."

The billionaire passed by Clint on his way out but grasped the archer's arm before he could make it too far in. "Don't mess up," Stark murmured.

Clint didn't reply, but waited for the other to let him go.

"They're asleep," Loki said when Tony left them alone. "So, if you wish to throw more insults—"

"I'm sorry." Clint interrupted. "I didn't mean…What I said, it just slipped. I'm no good with kids anyway. Look, I don't like you. What you did…but they told us what happened, or parts of it, and I figure you paid your dues. And I wouldn't pass my dislike of you on to your kids. OK?"

Loki blinked in surprise. "I…that's extremely generous."

"Did I mess up?" Clint called over his shoulder.

Tony appeared in the doorway, hands tucked in his pockets. "I think that was good."

Clint nodded once. "Fury's taken you off his enemy combatant list. I suppose we'll be civil now that you're _living_ here. With Tony."

"Wait," Loki said as Barton was about to leave. "Your apology should not have been for me. I neither expected it nor deserved it."

"I'm don't…whatever the hell you are, I'm not judging you or them on that. So, you can tell your kids I said sorry when they wake up."

"Then I accept your apology for them."

"Great, can I go now? This niceness is making me sick." He shifted uncomfortably.

Tony nodded, giving a sardonic grin. "Please, leave before we hug it out."

An expression of horror and revulsion crossed the archer's face and he spun on his heel to leave. As he did a smirk turned up the corner of Tony's mouth.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"I'm not pleased with myself." Stark replied lightly. "I was just wondering what it feels like to be off the naughty list."

The god took a breath, bowing his head slightly to hide the small smile. "How ever did I come to be in the care of such a strange mortal?"

"You like it."

"I love it."


End file.
